DXW Valentine Violation
Card DXW Global Championship Myst Motone © vs. BLK Jeez Lethal Lockdown Match The Slayers (Natalie Ellen, Omega, Deadly Nakano, & Destructo Kong) & Mystery Partner vs. Cheer Friends Forever (Sara Sheppard-Daniels, Angel Cortez, Kim Possible, & Bonnie Rockwaller) & Mystery Partner DXW Global Television Championship Graverobber © vs. Gohan 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match Ace Walker & Hight Octane (TJ Perkins & PJ Black) vs. Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, & Butch) Last Woman Standing Match May Haruka vs. Android 18 DXW Social Network Championship Big Brother B © vs. Numbuh 4 DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) © vs. The Deadly Saints (Firestar Hart & Johnny Gat) Tornado Tag Team Match Kinnon Jackson & Kinjack vs. Beat Down Clan (MVP & Samoa Joe) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Totally 80's (Jem & She-Ra) © vs. The Black Lagoon (Sawyer the Cleaner & Rouge the Bat) Preshow; Rest of the Females of the Beat Down Clan will be banned from ringside. Roberta & Kiriko vs. Females of the Beat Down Clan (Rapid 99 & Ashley Spinelli) ValentineViolationDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg ValentineViolationKinnonJackson&KinjackvBeatDownClan.jpg ValentineViolationDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg ValentineViolationDXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg ValentineViolationMayHarukavAndroid18.jpg ValentineViolationWalker&HighOctanevRowdyruffBoys.jpg ValentineViolationDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg ValentineViolationTeamSlayersvTeamCFF.jpg ValentineViolationDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *1. During the match, Graverobber accidentally gives the referee, Paul Turner, a Zydrate Anatomy to get Gohan. As Graverobber brings a steel chair to the ring, Videl snatches the chair from behind and Pan low blows Graverobber and Videl hit Graverobber with the Superman Punch as the crowd cheers. Gohan then hits Graverobber on the chair with his Masenko and quickly puts the chair away then pins Graverobber for the win. After the match, Gohan, Videl, & Pan were celebrating the victory as Gohan kisses Videl and Pan hugs Gohan & Videl. *2. After the match, Android 18 walks out to the back but she comes back to the ring and helps May up to her feet. Android 18 owing May an apology and tells her to good luck marrying Tarble as the crowd cheers slightly. May nods and Tarble arrives and kisses May while Android 18 was smiling. Afterward, May & Tarble congratulating 18 then they all walk out of the ring. *3. This match was added by DXW General Manager Dario Cueto due to the events between Finster and Owens on Saturday Night Fights Ep. 4. After the match, Kimi was checking up on Chuckie until Owens grabs Kimi and plants her with the Pop-Up Powerbomb. The crowd was booing at Owens loudly as Owens walking out. *5. The match ended in Disqualification when Chiang & Homicide rush into the ring and Chiang hits Big Brother B with a Karate Roundhouse Kick. After the match, Beat Down Clan's Chiang, Homicide, & Numbuh 4 stomping on Big Brother B until Peter Griffin & Cleveland Brown rushes into the ring and attacking BDC. Afterward as they try to pick Big Brother B up, MVP & Samoa Joe jumps Cleveland & Peter from out of nowhere and Kinnon Jackson & his son, Kinjack ambushing MVP & Samoa Joe and the Tornado Tag Team Match begins while Peter, Cleveland, & Big Brother B brawling with Numbuh 4, Chiang, & Homicide to the back. *6. After the match, Kinjack hits Samoa Joe with the Gore and Kinnon Jackson hit MVP with the Gore as well. *7. After the match, The Deadly Saints and The Young Bucks shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor. Until four men come out of the crowd and attacking The Deadly Saints and The Young Bucks. Two of the men were revealed as TJ Kellett & William Morgan, but no ID on the other two. Afterward, the members of the Bullet Club (Kenny Omega, Karl Anderson, Doc Gallows, & Tama Tonga) rushes to the ring while TJ Kellett, William Morgan, & the other two individuals retreat. What in the hell is all about? *9. The Slayers' mystery partner was revealed as Demonia and Cheer Friends Forever's mystery partner was revealed as Juliet Starling. *10. The ending of the match was Myst hitting a Myst Cutter in mid-air by countering BLK Jeez's 450 Splash. After the match, Myst Motone and BLK Jeez shake each other's hands for a Code of Honor and the crowd applauding. As BLK Jeez walks out to the ring as Myst celebrating until the lights went out. The lights then went back on and Peter Pan appears in the ring! Peter Pan attacks Myst Motone and plants him with the Neverland Nightmare and the crowd boos at him. Peter Pan picks Myst's DXW Global Championship belt and raises it to close the show as he shouts "BANGARANG!" to the crowd. Miscellaneous *May Haruka and Android 18 was supposed to be in a Triple Threat Match with Amy Black at the event, but the match changed into a Last Woman Standing Match due to The Revolution went on strike. *Totally 80's were supposed to defend their titles against Jessica Pink & Amu Hinamori at the event, but due to Pink suffering injuries on CXWI Melee Ep. 97, she cannot complete in DXW and The Pink BFF's was replaced by Sawyer the Cleaner & Rouge the Bat of the Black Lagoon on DXW Unleashed #14. *A promo of Kill La Kill was shown during the event. Category:Season 1 Category:DXW CPV's